The Clinical and Administrative Core provides essential operational functions for the entire PPG. This Core will recruit patients with frontotemporal dementia (FTD), semantic dementia (SD), progressive non-fluent aphasia (PNFA), progressive supranuclear palsy (PSP), corticobasaldegeneration (CBD), amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), Alzheimer's disease (AD), and normal control subjects. Each subject will receive a comprehensive evaluation measuring a broad range of neurological, neuropsychological,functional, neurobehavioral, and social-personality variables. In addition, subjects will be followed annually to collect longitudinal data and maintain high enrollment in our autopsy program. Administrative functions of this Core include the infrastructure for establishing policies and procedures, maintaining communication within the PPG and between the PPG and the scientific community, ensuring optimal utilization and monitoring of PPG resources, and ensuring the scientific and ethical integrity of all PPG practices. Once recruited into the Clinical and Administrative Core, subjects will be referred to Projects 2 (Imaging;Dr. Weiner), 3 (Emotion; Dr. Levenson), 4 (Clinical Diagnosis;Dr. Miller), and 5 (Brain-Behavior;Dr. Rosen). In addition, blood samples will be sent to the Genetics Core (Dr.Geschwind) and autopsy tissue will be sent to the Pathology Core (Drs. Trojanowski and Lee). The Clinical and Administrative Core will also interact extensively with the Data Management and Biostatistics Core (Dr.Fox) for data management, data quality, and data analysis functions.